ghostsngoblinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Firebrand
:Note: This article only covers the games where a Red Arremer named Firebrand is playable, as it is not guaranteed that a Red Arremer is Firebrand. Firebrand, known only as Red Arremer in Japan, is the main character from the Gargoyle's Quest series, a mighty red gargoyle-like demon that has apparently lived for over a millenia (Phalanx states that Firebrand was once defeated by him "a thousand years ago", plus he was roaming the Ghoul Realm (Makai) from prehistoric times). He belongs to a race of gargoyle demons known as Red Arremers, considered the elite warriors of devil king Astaroth due to their skills in the arts of war. He has massive claws, powerful wings and a reinforced skull for headbutting. He is a master of fire breath magic. Firebrand is considered a hero among his peers, and as such he has been nicknamed "Red Blaze" due to his bright red skin and prowess with fiery magic. He descends from a lineage of mutant red gargoyles that also saved the Makai in their time, and thus, has hidden powers that usually manifest when he obtains magical artifacts that act as catalysts by mere touch (IE: Gremlin Stick, Candle of Darkness). History The order of his adventures is a bit confusing. A commonly accepted timeline is Gargoyle's Quest II - Gargoyle's Quest - Demon's Crest. His history is organized based on this accepted yet unofficial timeline. It is also not clear if the Firebrand from the games are all the same or different Red Arremers with the same heritage. Gargoyle's Quest II Firebrand resumed his training on Etruria, his own village, ruled by king Morock. One day, while doing practice in a pocket dimension, a sinister Black Light covers Etruria. From the darkness emerges an army of destroyers, wiping out most of the villagers and leaving Morock badly wounded. Firebrand is ordered by him to report these events to the ruling king of the Makai at once, dying shortly after. Firebrand goes through a painstaking journey to get to the palace of the king, slowly recovering his dormant powers and gaining some new ones. On the way, he meets Hecate, a fallen angel of the night, who tells him that the black light is a manifestation of Breager's mind, and gives Firebrand her own wings as a catalyst to empower his own. When he finally arrives, most of the townsfolk are bewitched under an imposter posing as the king. Firebrand slays the imposter, who recognizes him as the Red Blaze just before dying. After these events, Firebrand releases the seal of the real king on top of Mount Imaus, a truly dangerous place. The king informs Firebrand that the one behind the black light is indeed Breager, who is being resurrected by Goza, his lieutenant. However, they lack information about the evil king, and Firebrand is sent in search of Lethe, a sage that is said to be the oldest inhabitant of the Makai. Firebrand enters the labyrinth where Lethe resides, conquers himself and gains the right to meet Lethe. He is told of an old legend that speaks of Firebrand's heritage. Only the fully unleashed power of the Red Blaze's blood can truly destroy the king of destruction. With the help of the now king Lucifer, his queen Verona, and Lethe himself, Firebrand breaks the barrier to Breager's palace, surrounded by overflowing black light. Firebrand breaks through the castle's defenses and destroys Goza, only to be told that Breager has already been fully resurrected. Firebrand is helped by a patron deity of the Makai, Demogorgon, and fully awakens to his blood's heritage. Firebrand finds Breager in the throne room, and destroys him before his full power returns. Firebrand's true power then explodes, setting the whole Makai on a blazing, living fire, dissolving Breager's black light and somehow scorching to death only the foreign destroyers. The king praises Firebrand for wiping out the entire threat by himself, and Firebrand is sent to the human world to explore it, and with permission to stay and rule it if he wants to. Gargoyle's Quest The first game, but second in the timeline. Several hundred years have passed since the Black Light was destroyed. While in another dimension, three dying allies of Firebrand appear to warn him that the Demon Realm is under attack and tell him to return to the realm before the dimensional portal is closed. After returning, the few survivors from an attack of the Black Light inform him of what had occurred, and the Barone Jark asks Firebrand to recover his Gremlin Stick, giving him the Fingernail of the Spectre to help in the task. Firebrand then embarks on a journey on his own to stop the menace of the undead king of destruction, Breager, who was plotting to overtake the whole realm from the ruling monarchy using his endless minions controlled by the evil king's psychic power. As Firebrand collected mystical artifacts while approaching Breager's keep, his latent powers start to develop, making him stronger than ever. However, to unleash his true potential he needed the Candle of Infinity that Lucifer had; after a battle to prove his worth, Firebrand receives from Lucifer the candle, unsealing the secrets to master arcane dark fire magic, something none of his kind could ever achieve anymore. After discovering that he is the Red Blaze, Firebrand finally confronts Breager, slaying the evil king as he promises vengeance. The king of the Makai, Darkoan, is then released from Breager's seal, wiping out the evil king's whole army. As a reward, Firebrand is sent to see the human world, and is told that he can try conquering it if he wants. Demon's Crest Firebrand is on a quest to collect all of the elemental Crests, magical stones which preside over their respective elements (Fire, Earth, Water, Air, Time, and Heaven). It is said that when all crests are combined, the Crest of Infinity will appear, allowing its holder infinite power, and the ability to conquer any and all realms with it. However, during his quest, he is gravely wounded in a battle with the demon Somulo in his efforts to claim the Crest of Heaven, and the demon Phalanx uses Firebrand's moment of weakness to attack him and steal all of his crests for himself. Using the crests, Phalanx burns the Demon Realm and puts the blame on Firebrand, who is sealed. Many years later, Firebrand is released in a coliseum with a piece of the Crest of Fire, where he fights a revived Somulo and is forced to destroy him for good to survive. Escaping the coliseum, he goes after Phalanx to reclaim the Crests, obtaining one at a time in his battles against Phalanx's general Arma and in other places. Whether Firebrand wants them for power, glory, or some sort of revenge is never stated. However, during the True Ending, which is attained once the "Dark Demon" is defeated, it is stated that "Realizing that his true power is not derived from the crests, Firebrand disposed of all the crests." With that information, it can be inferred that Firebrand was perhaps collecting the crests in an attempt to discover said "True Power". Other appearances While not named Firebrand, the Red Arremer Joker in Namco × Capcom is actually him, being said to have fought in the war of the crests several years ago. He fights the heroes to see if they could handle a war that was happening at that moment as he handled the Crest War. Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Firebrand appears as a playable character in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, alongside Arthur who returns from the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Profile :Real Name: Firebrand :Occupation: Demon World Knight :Abilities: Can spit fireballs from his mouth, fly (hover) and cling to walls (Hell Climb). :Weapons: None :Profile: Firebrand is a type of Gargoyle known as a Red Arremer. He will stand up to any threat posed to his home, the Demon Village, without any fear. Firebrand is considered to be an elite warrior among the Red Arremers, gaining him hero status among his peers. :First Appearance: Ghosts 'n Goblins (1985) Other media Archie Comics Firebrand appears in the crossover Worlds Unite. When Arthur entered Astaroth's castle and challenges him to free the Princess, Astaroth orders Firebrand to fight against Arthur. Before their battle starts, Zain and Geemel appear from a portal, followed by Zero and Bunnie Rabbot. After learning of the current events, Astaroth makes a temporary truce with Arthur and orders Firebrand to join him in the battle against Sigma. Gallery GQ2RedArremer.png|''Gargoyle's Quest II'' GQ2Fire.png|''Gargoyle's Quest II'' GQ2Jump.png|''Gargoyle's Quest II'' GQ2HellClimb.png|''Gargoyle's Quest II'' File:DCFirebrand.png|Firebrand in Demon's Crest File:GroundArremer.png|Ground Gargoyle form File:AerialArremer.png|Aerial Gargoyle form File:TidalArremer.png|Tidal Gargoyle form File:LegendArremer.png|Legendary Gargoyle form Firebrand.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' 3d0cefeda384699cf9aa5cbb0819e838.png|''Firebrand UMvC3 Victory Art'' Firebrand_DLC_22277_640screen.jpg|''Red Arremer King'' ( DLC Attire ) Firebrand-mvci.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite'' Ultimate_Gargoyle.jpg|Costume based on the Ultimate Gargoyle Sprites ]] ]] ]] ]] Trivia *Despite seemingly never meeting him in the main games, Arthur's special intros against Firebrand in the Marvel vs. Capcom series reveal the two have fought many times prior. **This could be because the Firebrand shown in Marvel vs. Capcom is based more on the Red Arremer enemy instead of Firebrand himself *The reason why he is green on the american cover of Gargoyle's Quest is because he appeared green in game due to gameboy graphics using four shades of green **A similar thing happens with Kirby on the american cover of Kirby's Dreamland Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes